User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Wolf Pup Rescue; A Story About Talking Turns
Plot When Sam, Sammy, Marco and Rosa don't know what person will go first on Sports Day, they decide to go on an adventure with Dora and Diego to save a little wolf pup. Trivia * Cast #Ashleigh Ball as Sam #Andrea Libman as Sammy #Sam Vincent as Marco #Tabitha St Germain as Rosa #Kathleen Herles as Dora #Jake T. Austin as Diego # # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Sam and Sammy arriving at Sports Day.) *Sam: "Where's Marco and Rosa. Today's Sports Day and the events will start in an hour." *Sammy: "They'll be here. Besides, they can't miss this very special event." (Just at that moment, Marco and Rosa arrived.) *Marco: "Hola Sam." *Rosa: "Hola Sammy." *Marco: "Sorry we're late." *Sam: "It's okay. Sammy and I are just glad that you made it." *Sammy: "Sports Day isn't the same without you guys." *Sam: "Okay. Who do you think should go first in these events." *Sammy: "I don't know. The coach says that we have to decide." *Marco: "Hmm. Looks like we're having teammate trouble." *Rosa: "How will we decide." (Suddenly, the kids' animal necklaces begin to glow.) *Sam: "Uh Oh. We'll have to choose who's first when we get back." *Sammy: "Yeah! Diego and Dora are calling us." *Sam: "Okay Marco. Ready!" *Marco: "Ready!" *Sammy: "Ready Rosa." *Rosa: "Ready!" *All: "Animal Rescues, can't delay, al rescate, let's go save the day!" (In a swirl of magic, the kids arrived at the Rescue Center as Diego and Dora slide down a pole.) *Diego: "We're(Sings)Animal Rescuers!" *Dora: (Sings)"Receta De Animales!" (They land just before the kids.) *All: "Hola Diego!" *Diego: "Hi. I'm Diego. And this is my cousin..." *Dora: "Dora! Hola." *All: "Bienvenido, Dora." *Rosa: "What's going on, today?" *Diego: "Dora's visiting the animal rescue center and I've got a special surprise for her." *Dora: "I love surprises, prima." *Diego: "Do you want to know the surprise." *Rosa: "Si." *Marco: "Si, Yes." *Sammy: "You heard Marco and Rosa. We'd love to see what the surprise is." *Sam: "I wonder what it could be." *Dora: "What is it, Diego." *Diego: "Watch this. Come on out. A-ruff, a-ruff." (Just then, some wolf pups pop out of a bush.) *Diego: "Look. Maned Wolf pups." *Sammy: "Aww. Cute!" *Diego: "Say, Hi Wolf Pups." *All: "Hi Wolf Pups!" *Wolf Pups: (Barking). (They raced over and began licking the kids.) *All: (Laughing). (Just then, Alicia came by with the Mami Maned Wolf.) *Alicia: "Hi Diego! Hi Dora!" *Wolf Pups: "Mami!(Barking)Mami! Mami!" *Diego: "Mami Maned Wolf came to the Rescue Center to have her Wolf Pups. How's Mami Maned Wolf doing." *Alicia: "She's doing great." *Diego: "Mami Maned Wolf, this is my Cousin, Dora." *Mami Maned Wolf: "Hi. Nice to meet you." *Dora: "Your Little Wolf Pups are so cute and there are so many of them." *Alicia: "Maned Wolves can have up five pups at a time." *Rosa: "Chido!" *Marco: "Hay muchos." *Dora: "Let's count the Maned Wolf Pups. Count with me." *All: "1, 2, 3, 4." *Dora: "Four Maned Wolf Pups!" *Sam: "Hey! That's funny." *Sammy: "Weren't they're supposed to be all five Maned Wolf Pups." *Mami Maned Wolf: "Only four Maned Wold Pups. But, I have five pups. Oh no. My littlest pup is missing and it's time for his feeding. He must be hungry." *Diego: "Don't worry, Mami Maned Wolf. We're Animal Recuers!" *Marco: "Yeah!" *Rosa: "Receta De Animales!" *Diego: "We'll find your baby Maned Wolf. Will you help us find Baby Maned Wolf." *Sam: "Yeah!" *Sammy: "Of course!" *Rosa: "You heard Sam and Sammy." *Diego: "Great!" *Alicia: "Diego, I'll help Mami Maned Wolf snd her Wolf Pups and check in with you later." *Diego: "Okay, Alicia." *All: "Al rescate! To the Rescue!" *Diego: "C'mon." *Sam: "Vamonos amigos!" *Sammy: "To the Rescue Center and beyond." *Alicia: "Go Animal Rescuers Go!" (Diego and Dora raced to the Rescue Center with the kids following behind.) (The kids got back to Diego and Dora.) *Diego: "What Animal did you find." *Sam: "Good News." *Sammy: "We found the missing maned wolf." *Diego: "The maned wolf." *Dora: "Look. It's the littlest baby. We've got to find out where the baby maned wolf is." *Diego: "We can do that if Click zooms out. Say Zoom!" (The camera zooms out to reveal the problem.) *Dora: "Look. The baby maned wolf is in the forest of prickers and thorns." *Marco: "Oh Dear." *Rosa: "I Ay Yi." *Diego: "Oh no. He's lost." *Dora: "And he could get hurt." *Sam: "If he's not careful." *Dora: "We need to save the baby maned wolf and bring him back to his Mami." *Sam: "But how." *Sammy: "You see. This is the reason why we came here to ask you for our help." *Marco: "Today's Sports Day and we don't know who will go first." *Rosa: "We're having teammate trouble and that's why we need help." *Diego: "We can work together to rescue him." *All: "Work together." *Marco: "Gee. I don't know." *Rosa: "Do we have to work together." *Sam: "Yeah! It's our only hope we've got." *Sammy: "Okay! What do you say. Ready to work together, amigos." *All: "Yeah! Let's Do It!" * (The kids high fives each other. In a swirl of magic, the kids are back in their world.) *Sam: "Okay Sammy. Ready!" *Sammy: "Ready!" *All: "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" (Sam makes scissors with his fingers and Sammy makes flat paper with her hands and Sam pretends to snip them.) *Sammy: "Okay Sam. You go first!" *Marco: "I'm heads, your tails." *Rosa: "Okay!" (Marco tossed the coin in the air and he catches and it lands on heads.) *Marco: "That means I go first." *Rosa: "It's okay! We enjoy taking turns with our friends." (Sam and Sammy's Mom and Dad came over.) *Mrs Robinson: "Hi kids. Way to choose who to go first." *Mr Robinson: "How did you kids come up with the idea of how to choose." *Sam: "Easy. We went on an animal rescue mission with Diego and Dora." *Sammy: "Accompanied with Rescue Pack and Backpack." *Marco: "We learn that it's more fun to take turns." *Rosa: "And we saved that little Wolf Pup." *Mr Robinson: "Okay. Seems like you kids did a great job choosing who goes first." *Mrs Robinson: "The events will be starting in a while." *Mr Robinson: "Let's go get a snack before we start the events." *All: "Okay!" (The kids rushed off as the episode ends.) Category:Blog posts